dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Ridley
}} Jack "Liam" Ridley-Lowden (alias John Southside) is a main character in the television series Dynasty on The CW and is portrayed by Adam Huber. He first appeared in the fifteenth episode of the first season, as Sam's fake date to Fallon's wedding, but was later revealed as also being her husband. Biography Jack Liam Ridley-Lowden was born to John and Laura Van Kirk in Atlanta, Georgia. He aspired to be a writer from a young age and never fit in with the Van Kirk way of life. After the death of his father, his mother suffered a mental breakdown which triggered her berating him and trying to make him perfect. While studying abroad in high school, he slept with a fellow student and she got pregnant. Liam's family thought the best thing to do would be to have the child but give the baby up for adoption. He agreed and never had any connection to the birth mother or the child since. He eventually estranged himself from the family and changed his name to "Liam Ridley", as a way of distancing himself from the lifestyle he disagreed with. His childhood was riddled with his mother trying to manipulate him into doing things he wasn't interested in, and a slew of family drama and dynasties. He dated Ashley Cunningham for two years before they broke up. As a Van Kirk, he still has his birthright to the dynasty one day. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1 = In Our Turn Now, Liam is introduced as a friend of Fallon's, Liam is initially Sam's "date" for her wedding with Jeff Colby. However, he is later revealed to be Fallon's husband, whom she married the day before her wedding, as part of her plan to avoid marrying Jeff. After their wedding, Fallon and Jeff are shown signing contracts giving a 25% share of Carrington Atlantic to Jeff and a 25% share of ColbyCo along with full ownership of Morell Corp to Fallon. Unlike Fallon, Jeff didn't think of adding a wedding clause to the contracts and that eventually proves to be Fallon's way out of their marriage. Thanks to her wedding with Liam annulling Jeff's, as bigamy is illegal in Georgia, Fallon keeps her Carrington shares but also gets to keep Morell Corp and the 25% from ColbyCo. The next day, Fallon makes arrangements with Liam for the annulment of their marriage and also gives him his paycheck for the whole pretending-to-be-married act. Jeff publicly accuses her of fraud during their marriage, and that makes Liam and Fallon agree to stay married longer than expected until the scandal calms down. In Poor Little Rich Girl, Liam is at Fallon's side during her Grandpa's funeral, where some people recognize him and call him "Jack". He also denies being the son of a certain couple, Laura and John. During their time playing perfect newlyweds, Fallon and Liam become closer and they started dating. At the La Perla party in Use or Be Used, Fallon's mother, Alexis Carrington, discovers that he is an author named Jack Lowden, who writes a scandalous book about a rich dysfunctional family. Believing he is writing about the Carringtons, Fallon breaks up with him. Before the episode ends, he reveals to Alexis that his book is about his own rich family, which is just as dysfunctional as hers. He gives her the only copy of his finished manuscript and then he leaves, saying he hopes that one day Fallon will give him another chance. However, Alexis burns the pages before Fallon can find out the truth and Liam deciding to return to his family. In Dead Scratch, Liam attended Sam and Steven's wedding and revealed to Fallon that he wrote about his own family, the Van Kirks. He also confessed that he had fallen in love with her. |-|Season 2 = In Deception, Jealousy, and Lies, Liam discovered that Adam Carrington was having an affair with his mother, Laura Van Kirk. Adam helped Laura fake her cancer diagnosis and admitted everything to him. Liam confronted Adam and threatened him, which provoked Adam and he attacked Liam and hit him over the head with a flowerpot. Liam awakened minutes later, but his head trauma caused him to faint into the Carrington pool. |-|Season 3 = In Guilt Trip to Alaska, he remained in a coma per the result of his injuries. When he finally woke up it was apparent instantly that he suffered severe amnesia. He coincidently forgot the last two years of his life, including his relationship with Fallon. He believed that he was still in a relationship with Ashley Cunningham. In Caution Never Won A War, Fallon attempted to sway Liam back to her by using audio and visual cues to jog his memory. Her efforts were thwarted by Laura Van Kirk, which prompted Fallon to sneak him out of the hospital. He had a brief flashback of them meeting outside the courthouse, but couldn't remember anything else. Laura later served Fallon with a restraining order so she couldn't come within one-hundred feet of her. This meant that Fallon wouldn't be able to see Liam while Laura was with him, which Laura assured would be constantly. In Wild Ghost Chase, Adam coldly informed Fallon that as Liam's doctor, he recommended that Laura takes Liam to their family property until he was well again. He also mentioned that wedding bells weren't far off for Liam and Ashley. In Something Desperate, Liam planned his wedding to Ashley and was surprised when Fallon trespassed on his family property to see him. She attempted to give him the manuscript of the book he wrote about her. She dropped the manuscript and was removed by security before she could hand the manuscript to Liam. Later, Sam Jones conned his way into the Van Kirk manor under the guise of a florist. Liam didn't recognize Sam and was surprised when Sam handed him the manuscript. Liam was able to have a brief conversation with Fallon over the phone, which lead to her singing Against the Odds to him over the phone. Liam arrived at the Carrington Manor that night to tell Fallon he called off his engagement to Ashley. He explained that he also decided not to go back to Fallon, as the woman he read about in the book was selfish, callous, and a classic narcissist. He explained that needed to find himself before he could be with anyone. In Mother? I'm at La Mirage, Liam arrived at the Carrington Manor to return some of Fallon's belongings and ask for his things back. Specifically, his passport, which Fallon explained she had because he kept losing it. She also mentioned them planning a trip together, but said she would look for everything later. He called her while she was getting ready for a party at La Mirage to ask if she had a chance to look for his passport. She lied and said she hadn't, although she had gathered a box of his things. That night, she returned everything to him and promised that she was going to move on from him despite still loving him. He told her it would be for the best. As he sorted through the box he was pleased to find his passport, and then picked up a black mask. The mask triggered flashbacks of a night dancing with Fallon and them kissing, and part of his memories with her returned. In A Used Up Memory, Liam continued to experience flashbacks of his relationship with Fallon. The sight of a couple kissing during his morning run triggered a flashback of him and Fallon kissing on the beach. He went to the former Femperial building and asked Fallon to have dinner with him that night. He admitted his memories were starting to come back and she was the only person who could help him sort them out. He couldn't ask Ashley as she was out of his life for good now, and half of the things Ashley told him about herself and the two of them, was really about Fallon. Fallon was hesitant to accept since going down memory lane was painful for her, which Liam understood. He begged her to change her mind and she eventually agreed to one dinner. At dinner, Liam asked her a string of questions about the vacations he thought they took together. None of the vacations turned out obe with Fallon and were really with Ashley. When she called him out on it not being a good idea of a date he admitted that it was an exercise and not a date. This upset her because it was painful for her to keep relieving that pain and heartbreak. Liam didn't realize that she felt as though she were going in circles and she left upset. He got up to leave when Evan Tate stopped him and warned him not to hurt her or Evan would hurt him. Liam crashed Fallon's press event and alluded to wanting to go back to what they were. They went back and forth before he listed things he remembered about her, like her favorite color, flowers, and that he remembered the things they used to do together. The things she loves like driving in convertibles or the things she hates like bangs. He wasn't proclaiming the truth because he wanted to blow up her world, he was doing it because he knew his world wouldn't be the same without her. He admitted to remembering he was in love with her. She suddenly left the stage and kissed him in front of everyone - including Evan who was on-stage behind her. Relationships Fallon Carrington :Main article: Fallon-Liam relationship Knowing Jeff's sinister plan to take Carrington Atlantic away from Blake, Fallon enlists Liam, then a stranger, to marry her. The marriage prevented Fallon and Jeff's from being legitimate. To keep up appearances, Fallon and Liam pretend to be together for a few weeks per their contract. However, their relationship became a romantic one when Liam fell in love with Fallon. He asked her out on a date in Use or Be Used, but Fallon stood him up to confront Michael after she learned of his father's illness. She rejected Liam and decided to pursue a relationship with Michael, angry to learn Liam was not just a writer, but apart of the Van Kirk clan as well. To sell CA to the Van Kirks, Fallon and Liam pretended once again to be married in Twenty-Three Skidoo. She remained loyal to Michael but questioned her feelings, so she decided to end their charade by hosting a divorce party. Liam and Fallon shared a last kiss that sparked their passions, but she spurned him for Michael and cut her communications with him. Just as Liam began to move on with formal flame Ashley, Fallon buckled under the weight of Michael's lies and admitted her feelings for Liam. She attempted to recapture his attention but he rejected her for her behavior. Fallon later purchased a publishing company in How Two-Faced Can You Get? but to her surprise, the company was selling Liam's book, resulting in an emotionally-charged feud. Fallon reads Liam's book, which isn't the Van Kirk novel he was working on in season one, but about Fallon. Near the end of the episode Life Is a Masquerade Party, they finally became a couple, and in Thicker Than Money, Liam proposes. After being assaulted in Deception, Jealousy, and Lies, Liam suffered from a head injury resulting in retrograde amnesia. When Liam wakes up in the hospital, he doesn't recognize Fallon. She attempts to jog his memory with artifacts from their past dates to no avail. Laura Van Kirk continuously thwarts her, finally accumulating in a restraining order against Fallon and betrothing Liam to Ashley. Fallon sends Sam to give Liam his original manuscript that details their relationship in Something Desperate. Liam decides to not go through with his wedding to Ashley but is also disgusted by the girl depicted in the manuscript, and can't be with Fallon either. Ashley Cunningham Ashley is Liam's ex-girlfriend that he dated before he met Fallon. Ashley and Liam were in love and planned to get married before Liam called it off. Appearances Trivia * When Liam was eight, his mother left him alone on a mountain in Aspen for twelve hours, because she forgot he was with her. * During the 2005 hunting season, Liam's father shot his dachshund Layla because he thought she was a fox. Gallery DYNASTY TREE.PNG Capture+ 2018-10-07-09-54-26~3.png|Liam/Fallon/Culhane Capture+ 2018-11-07-11-10-16~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png S3 First Five Promo.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Fallon Carrington Category:Acquaintances of Sam Jones Category:Main Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3